Life's Little Surprises
by Aurora20
Summary: Sequel to R&R. HM post Korea with special appearances by other cast members.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

This is a squeal to R&R but probably won't be updated as frequently.

Hawkeye Pierce and Margaret Houlihan had been through hell together, in the literal sense. They were the only two survivors among the original officers at the 4077 MASH and as a result they had a special bond.

When they first met each other they hated each other or at least they didn't like each other very much. They fought endlessly and did their best to make the other miserable. But after a year of fighting they began to respect the qualities they originally disliked. They became friends. Good friends who had fun together and supported each other. There were brief moments of passion but they were mostly just friends.

That changed as the war neared its close when they found themselves together during a weekend pass to Tokyo. After a few too many drinks Hawkeye and Margaret got married and decided they would remain that way until after the war. Their original arrangement had been in name only but gradually that changed and they found themselves both wanting a serious relationship.

At the end of the war Hawkeye and Margaret decided to give their marriage a chance. Hawkeye would return to Crabapple Cove and Margaret would meet him once she was discharged from the army.

Margaret would have to stay in Korea for over a week longer than Hawkeye, then she would fly to London for a brief visit with her father and finally she would go to Maine.

In the interim Hawkeye enjoyed being home. He spent the entire time with his dad. Daniel and Hawkeye talked constantly day and night. Telling each other about everything that had happened in the past three years although they both already knew what had happened because of letters. He visited family and friends. Drove around Maine and basked in all the glory of his home state.

His first week home was great fun but he felt that it was coming to an end when he went downstairs and found breakfast waiting for him.

"What's this?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously as he entered the kitchen and found French toast, eggs and sausage waiting for him.

"Breakfast," Daniel Pierce said walking over to the table with a pitcher of juice.

"Freshly squeezed orange juice!" Hawkeye exclaimed mortified. "You're dying aren't you?"

"I'm not dying," Daniel said sitting down.

"Then what? I'm dying?"

"Sit down."

"I don't think so," Hawkeye said with a nervous laugh. "I've been down this road before. I'm not going there again. You eat your breakfast, I'll make my own."

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce, sit down." Daniel ordered.

Hawkeye opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His father hadn't called him by his full name in years.

"Okay," Hawkeye said reluctantly sitting down.

"I'm getting married."

"What!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"With your blessing I hope," Daniel continued.

"What? Who?"

"Joyce. Joyce O'Connell," Daniel reaffirmed.

"I know who Joyce is. I've known Joyce most my life. I - I - I -" Hawkeye said speechless.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked after a few minutes.

"I'm - when did this happen?"

"Gradually."

"Gradually!" Hawkeye said as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what happened with Margaret," Hawkeye said.

A smile spread across Daniels's face as he too began to laugh. "Like father like son."

"So it would seem. Joyce?" Hawkeye said again still disbelieving.

"Complaints?" Daniel asked.

"No, I love Joyce. I just - I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"When's the big day?"

"Sunday."

"What? Is my invitation in the mail?" Hawkeye asked.

"No. This was it. Word of mouth," Daniel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye was glad that his father had finally found someone. He always felt guilty about his own involvement in keeping women away from his father when he was younger. He was especially glad to see that the woman Daniel had ended up with was Joyce. Like Margaret, Joyce was a nurse. She had worked at his father's practice since soon after his mother died. Joyce was a widow and moved to Crabapple Cove after her husband died in a car crash. Joyce had been the closest thing Hawkeye had to a mother and he was happy to see her finally become an official member of the family.

His father's marriage and his own, made things a little complicated for Hawkeye. Once at home Hawkeye realized that he couldn't live there. He loved Crabapple Cove but the main reason he wanted to be there was to be there for his father. Now Daniel had Joyce and he had Margaret. They all couldn't live in the same house together.

Therefore, when long time family friend Joe Kennedy offered Hawkeye a job as chief doctor at the new free clinic he was financing and status as consulting cardiac surgeon in Boston, Hawkeye couldn't pass it up. He would be able to treat ordinary diseases and get people to say "ah" but at the same time he could keep up his skills as a surgeon. Hawkeye happily accepted the job; Boston, was close enough to Crabapple Cove and he had a feeling Margaret would be happier in a city. Also as a bonus he wouldn't have to start for another month giving him time to get settled down with Margaret.

"Ready for tonight?" Daniel asked he, Hawkeye and Joyce walked home after a day in the office.

"That's right your lady love comes in tonight," Joyce said happily.

"Lady love?" Hawkeye laughed. "Margaret would die."

"I really can't wait to meet this daughter-in-law of mine," Daniel said. "I've heard so many different things about her over the years I have no idea what to expect."

"You'll love her," Hawkeye assured. "But you two will have to wait until tomorrow because I've planned a very romantic welcome to Maine party for Margaret. I've made arrangements at-"

"Um boys?" Joyce interrupted as they approached the house. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"What?" Hawkeye and Daniel asked looking up an noticing a small boy sitting on the porch.

"No," Daniel said as all three rushed up to the house.

"Hey, you," Hawkeye greeted but was met with silence. "Is your Mom around? Why don't you two look around and see if you see anyone or something."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Daniel agreed.

"I'll go ask Mrs. Nesbit maybe she knows who he is," Joyce said referring to the neighbor.

"My name is Hawkeye, what's your name?" Hawkeye asked sitting down next to him.

"Daddy."

Hawkeye's jaw dropped at the boy's words.

"Pardon?"

"Daddy," the boy said again looking at Hawkeye, his deep blue eyes filled with fear and confusion.

"Dad!" Hawkeye yelled. "Dad!"

"What is it Hawkeye?" Daniel asked racing to the front of the house.

Hawkeye opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Hawkeye?" Daniel said concerned.

"We have a problem." Hawkeye said standing up.

"I don't believe it," Joyce said walking up to the men. "Mrs. Nesbit isn't home. The woman makes it her business to know everyone else's and now when it's helpful she's nowhere to be found. None of the neighbors are home. What's the matter, Hawkeye? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He uh - he - he called me Daddy," Hawkeye stammered.

"My God, Ben," Daniel said with an exasperated sigh as he noticed a bag sitting on the porch swing. "Things aren't looking good for you Daddy. Apparently this little guy comes with luggage."

"What?" Hawkeye asked following his father's gaze to the porch.

"Okay, well you know what," Joyce interrupted. "I'm going to take this little guy in the house. Who knows how long he's been here. Would you like to come in an get a snack?"

The boy looked cautiously at the adults surrounding him and slowly nodded his head.

"Good. I'm sure we can find some good stuff in here, these guys just love sweets," Joyce said taking the boy's hand and leading him in the house.

Hawkeye watched the boy follow Joyce in the house and became enveloped in fear. Fear that the boy could be his.

"There's a letter," Daniel said as he picked up the bag.

"What?"

"A letter," Daniel repeated holding it out to Hawkeye.

"I can't read it," Hawkeye said looking over to his father. "Can you read it?"

"Yeah," Daniel said pulling out his glasses and reading:

_Hawkeye,_

This is our son, Preston Daniel Pierce. He is three and his birthday is June 12. He is a very good boy. He will be no trouble. I told him about you. I can not take care of him. I no you can do a good job.

Betty

"Who's Betty?" Daniel asked after he finished reading the note.

"Betty Preston," Hawkeye answered sitting down on the front step. "I met her in Boston years ago. We went out a few times."

"I imagine you stayed in a few times too," Daniel said as he sat down next to Hawkeye.

"I can't believe this. This - this can't be happening. I mean I can't have a kid. I just got back. I'm starting my life again. I can't do this. We have to find her," Hawkeye said becoming agitated.

"Well, I agree we probably want to look for this young woman," Daniel agreed. "But Hawkeye, if this is your son-"

"If he's mine, I'm going to do the right thing," Hawkeye said standing up. "Now what that is, I'm not really sure."

"You'll figure it out," Daniel assured. "Look, let's go in the house. We'll have to tell Joyce Preston's name and I'll call Phil. File a report. See what he can find out."

"Yeah," Hawkeye said not really paying attention. "I was suppose to spend tonight with Margaret."


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret stood in the airport terminal becoming nervous as she couldn't see Hawkeye.

She had been waiting for this moment for two weeks - longer that really, three years. She was in the States. The war was over and she was finally about to get the life she always wanted - the American Dream. She had lived all over the world but never in Maine and she was intrigued, also nervous. She'd never been to a small town before; cities and army bases only. She wasn't afraid though, she knew that if she was with Hawkeye everything would be okay.

Margaret looked forward to their evening together. They had talked while she was in London but he wouldn't tell her what he had planned. She was well prepared however, in London she'd bought tons of clothing - including a rose colored nightie she knew Hawkeye would enjoy.

"Margaret?" an older woman with short, dark hair called as she walked up to her.

"Hello?" Margaret said surprised.

"I'm Joyce O'Con-Pierce," Joyce said smiling as she forgot her married name.

"Oh," Margaret replied forcing a smile even though she was confused and rather disappointed.

"I know what your thinking: 'where's my husband'. Well he wanted very much to be here but we've had quite an afternoon at the house. I'm going to take you home and Hawkeye will explain once we get there," Joyce assure as she lead Margaret to the baggage pick-up.

****

Earlier that evening

Hawkeye had spent the evening inspecting Preston. Looking for something to jump out at him but he didn't find anything. Preston was quiet and cautious. He didn't talk, he only nodded his head. Joyce did very well with Preston and had even got him to smile a couple times.

"Phil says he'll be over when he can," Daniel said as he entered the living room, where Hawkeye sat on the floor rolling a ball back and forth with Preston and Joyce went through the bag that had been on the porch.

"On his way where?" Hawkeye asked.

"Here."

"Why? Betty isn't here."

"He wants to talk with you. Get some more information."

"What more information does he need? She left Preston on our porch and took off. Who knows where she could be by now."

"Lower your voice Hawkeye, you'll frighten Preston," Joyce instructed.

"Sorry," Hawkeye mumbled. "He's so quiet I forget he's here."

"This poor boy," Joyce said pulling out some clothes from the bag. "These clothes are old and worn and there aren't even many of them. I don't see any toys in here either. I'll go to the store tomorrow, pick him up some things. I'll need the day off Dr. Pierce."

"That's awfully late notice, Mrs. Pierce. I'll have to dock your pay," Daniel joked.

"Well, that's fine. My husband is a doctor," Joyce said with a sly smile.

"This doesn't make any sense," Hawkeye said ignoring the banter. "Why would she do this? I mean why wouldn't she tell me before?"

"You know what? It's getting late. How about I get Preston in bed and go pick up Margaret from the airport so you can wait for Phil?" Joyce offered.

"Yeah, thanks Joyce," Hawkeye replied frustrated.

"Come on Preston, you've had a long day," Joyce said walking over to the boy, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

"Good-night Preston," Daniel said with a smile.

"Night kiddo," Hawkeye said. "I'll come check on you later."

While Joyce was off getting Margaret the Pierce men talked about the situation.

"It is strange," Daniel said pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "That she didn't tell you sooner. Especially since it appears she is in need of money."

"Yeah."

"And his name really gets me. I know you're not sure if he's yours but his name indicates that she was."

"Yeah," Hawkeye agreed. "I gather Daniel is after you and Pierce …. Well that's obvious enough."

"What kind of girl was she Ben?"

"Nice. I mean - I don't know. I don't really remember," Hawkeye confessed. "She was blonde, cute, we had a fun time. We went out dancing, to a show, I don't know."

"How long did you see her?"

"A month? It wasn't serious."

"Now it is. That's the door, can you get it?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye said standing up to let in the police chief.

"Hawk, welcome home," Phil happily greeted.

"Hey Phil come in."

"So, a lady left you with a kid?"

"Yeah, this way," Hawkeye said leading him in to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Their meeting with Phil was not exactly what Hawkeye had hoped for. The police chief informed the Pierces that if Betty wanted to hide chances weren't that great that they could find her. He did promise to do all he could and call in all favors he could if it would help. The only thing he could give a confident answer on is getting a hold of Preston's birth certificate. Daniel thought it would be helpful to see what name appeared on the boy's birth certificate, for curiosity sake if nothing else. They also planned to take blood samples.

Just as Phil was getting ready to leave Joyce and Margaret pulled up in the driveway.

"Good-evening Phil," Joyce greeted as she and Margaret walked up to the front porch.

"Nice to see you Joyce. Who's the friend?"

"My wife," Hawkeye said walking over and embracing Margaret, who relaxed a bit with Hawkeye's arms around her.

"I've missed you," Hawkeye whispered.

"Well, thanks for coming Phil," Daniel said working to give his son time with his wife.

"Yeah," Phil said picking up on the hint. "I'll be in touch. Night Joyce. Bye Hawkeye…Mrs. Pierce."

"Night Phil," Joyce said waving farewell.

"I'm exhausted," Daniel said once the police chief drove off. "Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah," Joyce said following Daniel in the house.

Hawkeye and Margaret remained embraced after everyone had left and it was only after several minutes alone that they let each other go.

"What's going on?" Margaret asked after she kissed Hawkeye.

Hawkeye shook his head and kissed Margaret again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ben," Margaret replied after another kiss. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Hawkeye said sitting down on the porch swing and pulling Margaret in to his lap. 

"Oh."

"I may have a son," Hawkeye said deciding not to beat around the bush.

"What?" Margaret gasped shocked.

"His name is Preston. He was on the porch when we came home this afternoon. I went out with his Mom a few times when I was in Boston and …..and I don't even know," Hawkeye said leaning his head back.

"Oh Ben," Margaret said running her hands through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"No," Hawkeye said. "I'm so overwhelmed, I don't even know what to think."

"Well, talk it out," Margaret said pulling up his head and looking him straight in the eyes. "What are you thinking at this very moment?"

"That this isn't how I wanted to spend our first night together. And that I love you. And I hate this."

"I love you too. And whatever _this _is we'll get through it. We have thousands of nights together, this one doesn't matter so much."

"What if he's mine?" Hawkeye said after a several minutes of silence.

"Then we deal with it."

"I barely remember Betty."

"Who?"

"Preston's mother - Betty. I don't remember her anything about her. I'm lucky I remember her at all. I could have a child with this woman and I don't even know her," Hawkeye said shaking his head. "I keep looking at Preston and trying to have something stand out. I get nothing. What if he's mine?"

"Ben…" Margaret trailed unsure of what to say. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through. She never had to worry about finding a child on her doorstep and wondering if it was hers.

"You should see his things, Margaret. His clothes are old and torn. They must be really poor. How can I live with myself knowing I had a son living in a bad situation."

"You didn't know. There was nothing you could do," Margaret assured.

"I don't think I can do this," Hawkeye confessed.

"What?"

"I was in the looney bin a month ago. I'm in no position to have children."

"You can't be so hard on yourself. Korea was…. Korea - Hell. And you made it. We made it. If we could get through that - then we can do anything."

"I told him I'd check on him," Hawkeye said taking a deep breath.

"Want me to come?" Margaret offered.

"Yeah," Hawkeye said taking her hand and going in the house.

Joyce had put Preston in the Hawkeye's room and surrounded him with pillows and blankets, afraid he may fall off. Hawkeye and Margaret quietly walked over to the boy and sat at the side of the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Hawkeye asked when he noticed Preston's eyes were open.

Quickly Preston closed his eyes.

"It's okay," Hawkeye said. "I can't sleep either. Come here."

Hawkeye readjusted himself so his back was against the bed post and pulled Preston in to his lap.

"This is my wife, Margaret."

"Hi, Preston," Margaret greeted cautiously.

Preston turned his head towards Hawkeye's chest but slowly moved his head to inspect Margaret.

"Margaret's okay. She's really nice. I know it must be scary for you. Being in a strange house with strange people. You're an awfully brave little guy. We're going to look for your Mom-" Hawkeye assured.

"Momma's gone." Preston said speaking for the first time.

"What?"

"Momma gone. She said not come back."

Hawkeye looked at Preston and than at Margaret speechless. The boy spoke quietly and looked so sad that it broke both their hearts.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Hawkeye promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret and Hawkeye went to bed in the guest room soon after they left Preston. They didn't talk and instead had a moderated version of the welcome they'd originally planned. Jetlag and general exhaustion left Margaret feeling ill and she slipped out of bed early. On her way downstairs Margaret peeked in on Preston and saw the boy sitting up in bed.

"Good morning Preston," Margaret greeted walking in to the room. "Remember me, I'm ….well I'm Maggie," Margaret said uncertain of how to introduce herself.

Preston sat tensely and didn't say anything.

"You're probably hungry aren't you?" Margaret asked. "I haven't made breakfast in three years now but I could try."

The mention of food got Preston's attention as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Come on, let's go," Margaret said smiling and holding out her hand.

Margaret was leery about using the kitchen in a house she had only been in for less than twelve hours but she couldn't disappoint Preston.

"Well, would you like me to make pancakes?" Margaret asked after looking through the kitchen. "We can have that, bacon, eggs, and…..fruit. Do you like bananas?"

"Yes," Preston said quietly, nodding his head.

"Yes?" Margaret repeated happily surprised to see the boy speaking. "Good."

"My Goodness, she cooks!" Daniel happily exclaimed as he entered the kitchen with Joyce."Morning, Dr. Pierce," Margaret replied startled. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of making breakfast-"

"Don't ever apologize for cooking. We always welcome a home-made meal," Daniel assured. "And don't call me Dr. Pierce. Daniel is fine."

"Okay," Margaret said nervously.

"Good morning Preston," Joyce greeted Preston as she sat down at the table.

"The food is ready," Margaret announced as she finished putting the food on serving plates. "Do you think I should wake Hawkeye or let him sleep?"

"You can try to wake him. I swear, that boy is the hardest sleeper there is," Daniel said sitting down.

"I know," Margaret said wiping her hands on a towel and going up stairs.

Once in the bedroom, Margaret crawled on the bed over to Hawkeye and gently nibbled on his ear and trailed kisses to his lips.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Margaret said softly.

"Let me sleep," Hawkeye begged.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs for you to come down to breakfast."

"Oh God," Hawkeye moaned. "Please tell me everyone doesn't include a three year old boy."

"I can't do that," Margaret said sympathetically sitting up.

"Wonderful. Alright, I'm getting up."

Groggily Hawkeye followed Margaret to the kitchen but quickly woke up when he got a whiff from the kitchen.

"You made this?" Hawkeye asked surprised as he sat down.

"Yeah," Margaret said setting the food on the table.

"I married a cook," Hawkeye said happily as he ate some eggs. "Good morning, Preston."

"Morning, Daddy," Preston said nervously.

Hawkeye froze at the title but managed to regroup.

"Margaret, made a good breakfast didn't she?" Hawkeye said to Preston.

Preston nodded his head with a sly smile. "More Maggie?"

"Maggie?" Hawkeye exclaimed surprised.

"Of course you can have more Preston," Margaret said putting more food on his plate before responding to Hawkeye. "I told him to call me Maggie because its easier than Margaret. Growing up my family called me Maggie because Julia couldn't pronounce Margaret."

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast Margaret but Joyce and I must get going to the office," Daniel said standing up. "What are you two going to do today?"

"I haven't a clue," Hawkeye replied looking over at Margaret who was cleaning off Preston's face.

"You two will need to pick up some things for Preston," Joyce reminded Hawkeye. "When I'd mentioned it yesterday I forgot about Margaret so I'm going to leave it in your very capable hands. Now I think I may have something he could wear today. I bought a sailor suit for Timmy Vincent - our neighbor's son - birthday. Now Timmy is a little bigger than Preston but it may do for now,"

"Great idea Joyce," Daniel said. "This will also give you a chance to show Margaret around town, Hawkeye."

"Um, wait - I don't really think I'm prepared to buy things for Preston. I'm not very….very…maternal," Margaret admitted. "I don't really know anything about children."

"Nonsense," Joyce said getting up. "Just look at you with him. You're the first person he's talked to since he's been here. You'll do great."

"I-" Margaret opened her mouth to protest.

"Nope. I have great faith in you Margaret. And Hawkeye too. You'll both do fine," Joyce insisted and then bent down to Preston's eye level. "You'll help them too, won't you Preston?"

Preston didn't respond but a bashful smile appeared and his face turned red.

"You'll all be fine," Daniel assured patting Hawkeye's back. "Stop by the office when you have the chance. I think it would be a good idea to give Preston a check up."

"Yeah," Hawkeye said pulling out his chair and beginning to clear the table.

Once Daniel and Joyce left the kitchen Margaret picked up Preston walked over and kissed Hawkeye. "I love you."

"What's that for?"

"My official vote of confidence."

"Thanks," Hawkeye replied as he turned to face her. "I think I could use a little more confidence."

"I think I can do that," Margaret said setting Preston down and giving Hawkeye a much more passionate kiss.

"You know what? If I beg I may be able to convince my Dad to take Preston for a few hours and give us time alone," Hawkeye said in between kisses.

"We can't. Furthermore, I don't think they would do it anyway," Margaret said pulling away and looking over at Preston who stood watching them. "We can be _together _later. Today we have shopping to do. I'll make a list, write down everything we need to get him. Well actually first we'll have to get dressed. Didn't you hear Joyce - we can do this!" Margaret said as cheerfully as possible, reverting to Morale officer mode.


	6. Chapter 6

Hawkeye and Margaret handled taking care of Preston better than either of them had expected. He was a good boy and although he was still very quiet he warmed quickly to the both of them. Hawkeye and Margaret really enjoyed him too and after a couple of days decided to take him to the beach. But three days of continuous activity took its toll and everyone was worn out by the end.

"You can run but you can't hide Margaret," Hawkeye said walking down the back steps and sitting down next to Margaret in a lawn chair.

"I'm not hiding," Margaret said not opening her eyes. "I'm tired and Preston's in bed so I thought I'd take advantage of it."

"Are you okay?" Hawkeye asked feeling her forehead. "You don't look to good."

"Thanks," Margaret said sarcastically moving his hand. "I'm fine. I just said I was tired. We've had quite a few days."

"I know but having just come back from a war -police action thing I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It's not bad," Margaret insisted. "I adore Preston. He's sweet. Like I said I'm just tired."

"This is rather exhausting," Hawkeye admitted. "I guess I'm looking for any excuse to play doctor instead of dad."

"You're doing fine. Wonderfully," Margaret said sitting up. "You saw Preston at the beach today. He followed you like a shadow. He even got the same kind of ice cream you did."

"Yeah, he did didn't," Hawkeye said with unexpected pride. "Margaret, I'm so confused. Three days ago I couldn't wait for Betty to come and get him but now….now I just I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of woman abandons her child? Regardless of if I'm his father. She doesn't even know me!" Hawkeye said becoming angry. "She just left him on the porch anything could have happened to him!"

"The test results should come back tomorrow and you'll know if he's yours."

"If he's not….If he's not….I don't know if I could give him back to her," Hawkeye confessed.

"Oh," Margaret said somewhat surprised. "Well- um- Ben, don't you think you're jumping ahead of yourself. I mean …."

"He doesn't even miss her. What difference will if make?"

"Unfortunately, it makes a difference…. but we'll cross that bridge when it comes," Margaret said standing up. "It's late, why don't we go to bed?"

"I'm not sure I can sleep," Hawkeye said although he too stood up.

"Well, I'm sure I can figure out a way to help you with that." Margaret seductively replied, bending over and giving him a long, slow kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone stayed home the next day, waiting for the paternity results to come. They spent most the day outside playing or working but late in the afternoon things began to slow down; Joyce and Margaret were in the house working on dinner and the Pierce men were in the back yard playing with a small boat in the lake. The peaceful day was interrupted by two guests first a young runner from town who had with him Preston's paternity results and Phil who brought Preston's maternity results.

"'afternoon, Phil," Daniel said as both he and Hawkeye walked over to greet him.

"Doctors," Phil replied without his usual cheerfulness.

"Did you learn something?" Hawkeye asked concerned.

"Yeah, we found her."

"Margaret are you alright?" Joyce asked as Margaret stood gripping the sink, head down and eyes tightly closed.

"Yeah," Margaret said shaking her head. "I don't know what happened I just- felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"Why don't you sit down," Joyce suggested pulling out a chair.

"I'm fine," Margaret insisted.

"Come on. You've been moving around all day. We could both use a break."

"Okay," Margaret conceded.

"Have you and Hawkeye talked much about Boston?"

"A little. We haven't exactly had too much time about anything but I think that's where we're going to go."

"Have you been able to think about work? Hawkeye mentioned that you wanted to work in a hospital," Joyce said pouring both her and Margaret a glass a lemonade.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to work," Margaret said as she looked off in to space.

"Really?" Joyce replied shocked. "Does Hawkeye know?"

"No. The past few days have been so busy….."

"Is this because of Preston?" Joyce asked concerned. "I don't mean to pry but from what Hawkeye has said and talking with you I can tell how important your career is. I would hate to see you give it up because you feel obligated."

"No," Margaret replied distantly. "This doesn't have to do with Preston."

"Margaret?" Joyce called semi-concerned as she noticed Margaret was drifting in thought. "What's the matter? I'm not sure I can help but if…"

"I'm fine," Margaret said forcing herself to draw her attention to Joyce. "It's probably nothing anyway."

"What is?"

"Nothing," Margaret said fully focused and forcing a smile. "It's nothing."

"Margaret are you pregnant?"

"What?" Margaret asked quickly tensing up. "No!"

"Are you sure? I didn't want to say anything but I noticed some signs. You get up at night…Pierce men can sleep through anything and I'm sure they don't'-"

"No," Margaret interrupted shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

"You can't in the literal sense?"

"No. I just mean I…things have been very stressful lately. Hawkeye had problems in Korea, the war ended and now I'm adjusting to civilian life. I'm sure that is what this is - stress. And general readjustment. After three years in Korea anyone's body would need to readjust," Margaret insisted.

"Do you really thing that that is what is going on?" Joyce asked gently.

"I can't have a baby Joyce. I mean there is a laundry list of reasons why I can't. I just left Korea and the Army. Huge parts of my life I need time to get use to that. I want to have a real marriage with Ben, before I have kids. And now with Preston and moving - just finding a place to live and Ben has to get use to a new job, there is so much going on and I need to figure out how to do those things," Margaret explained as her eyes filled with tears. "More than that, we're just not ready to have a baby. I don't think either one of us could handle it right now. I don't know how to have a baby. And Ben…in Korea there was this woman and …..I don't know how much he's been able to move past it."

"Oh Margaret," Joyce said leaning over and giving her a hug. "It'll be alright. Ben's a big boy and he'll be fine. And you will be a wonderful mother. You are already so great with Preston-"

"Preston isn't a baby," Margaret reminded.

"I know you'll be fine," Joyce assured. "Before you get yourself all worked up we should run the test. We'll have to wait till Monday, I'll have it run in Portland. We can have the results by Tuesday."

"Okay," Margaret said brushing the tears from her face. "Thank you."

"Not at all now…" Joyce said standing up and walking over to the sink and looking out the kitchen window. "We should-"

"What?" Margaret asked concerned as Joyce's face paled.

"Come!" Joyce ordered grabbing Margaret's hand and racing out the back door.

As the women ran outside they saw a wet Hawkeye rushing out of the lake with a still Preston in his arms.

"What happened?" Joyce asked Daniel when she reached him and Margaret continued on over to Hawkeye who began to perform CPR.

"We were talking and heard a splash," Daniel said in shock. "Preston fell off the pier. Go get some towels."

Frantically Hawkeye worked on the boy who thankfully, was quick to regain consciousness.

"Is he okay?" Margaret asked as Hawkeye sat embracing Preston tightly.

"Yeah, I think…." Hawkeye said unable to speak.

"Preston?" Margaret called to the boy as she ran her hands threw his wet hair.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah," Margaret answered, a smile spreading across her face. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Daddy's squishing me," Preston said quietly.

Hawkeye was reluctant to let go of the boy but he had to when Joyce returned with towels.

"Are you okay?" Margaret asked her visibly shaken husband as Joyce brought the boy up to the house to get fresh clothes.

"No," Hawkeye honestly replied as he pulled her in to his arms and held her closely. "How could I let him fall?"

"You didn't. It was an accident."

"He could have drown."

"He didn't, you got him and he's fine. He wasn't even under for very long," Margaret reminded trying to be as positive as possible.

"It doesn't matter. He's my responsibility."

"Yours? What did the tests say?"

"I didn't look at them but Betty is dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Betty Preston's body was found by sailors along the coast. It appeared that after she left Preston on the Pierce's doorstep she took her life by jumping off a cliff and in to the Ocean. Phil's contacts in Boston had also found information on the woman. She was a waitress at a diner. Her co-worker and friend had few words to say to the police but all of them positive. Betty's neighbor from her apartment was not so generous. Apparently, Betty had been a decent mother to Preston until a year ago when she began to go out with a man named Vinny. Her neighbor, Mrs. Long, said that once she started going out with this man Betty began to stay out late, leaving Preston alone, and drinking (and she was not a nice drunk). Worse still was that a few months earlier Vinny started to become violent and smacked Betty around. She wanted to be a good mother and knew she couldn't. When the war ended, Betty finally felt that she had the opportunity to provide her son with a life he deserved.

The information given by Phil was hard for everyone to handle but especially Hawkeye. He blamed himself for Preston's unfortunate beginnings and no matter what anyone said he wouldn't get past it. Hawkeye stayed close to Preston day and night but Preston certainly didn't mind. The boy couldn't notice since he already followed Hawkeye all the time. Nevertheless, Hawkeye wouldn't look at the paternity results. Everyone suggested that he should but he either ignored them or refused.

Hawkeye's tense behavior made everyone nervous; especially Margaret who had seen Hawkeye at the edge and could tell that he was there now. She was very afraid for what could happen and called the only man she could think of who could help.

"I can't believe you called Sidney," Hawkeye said fidgeting as Margaret fixed his tie.

"Stop moving," Margaret scolded. "Preston's been through a lot. I think it will be good for him."

"Preston's three. Sidney's not a child's physiatrist."

"You thought differently in Korea," Margaret reminded through gritted teeth as he continued to not stay still. "Stop moving!"

"Fine," Hawkeye said standing still. "I need a drink."

"Go for it," Margaret said once she'd finished. "But I also think we need to talk to Sidney about Preston and I and us."

"What for?" Hawkeye asked as he poured his drink.

"You're his father. I'm your wife. I'd like a professional opinion about what to have him call me. I mean he calls me Maggie which is fine but down the road…." Margaret trailed, taking a deep breath. "That's the door."

"Yippee," Hawkeye said dryly following Margaret to the entrance.

"Behave," Margaret warned as she opened the door. "Hello Sidney!"

"Margaret," Sidney greeted. "Hawkeye."

"Doc,"

"This must be your wife. I'm Margaret Houl- Pierce," Margaret said extending her hand.

"Rita Freedman. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about both of you."

"Not all bad I hope. Benjamin Pierce." Hawkeye greeted extending his hand.

"Come in," Margaret said leading them in the house. "Dinner isn't ready yet. I thought we could have pre-dinner drinks."

"Just like the good old days," Sidney said with a smile.

"Is the still here?" Rita asked.

"Yes, who got custody of that old thing? I told Rita all about the gasoline you and Hunnicutt made."

"I got custody but it's out of commission. I can show it to you later, Rita. Its in the garage," Hawkeye informed his guest.

"So where is the newest Pierce?" Sidney asked.

"Right in here, with Daniel and Joyce," Margaret said as cheerfully as possible.

"I must say, civilian Margaret kind of frightens me," Sidney said jokingly to Hawkeye as he followed his hostess.

"Haha," Margaret said making up for her husband lack of enthusiasm. "Daniel, Joyce, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Sidney Freedman and his wife Rita. Sidney, Rita this is Hawkeye's father and ….stepmother."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Daniel said standing up to shake their hands.

"That the little guy?" Sidney asked pointing at Preston who sat frozen on the ground.

"This is Preston. Preston come here," Margaret said softly holding out her hands. "This is Daddy's old friend Dr. Freedman and his wife Mrs. Freedman. Can you say hello?"

Preston stood close to Margaret and only nodded his head in response.

"Hello, Preston." Sidney said squatting down to his level. "It's nice to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

Margaret hated having to send for Sidney so soon after he came home and she tried to make the evening as nice as possible. And it was. Everyone enjoyed themselves over drinks and dinner listening to the veterans reminisce over old times. Although the war had been over for less than a month it seemed like both yesterday and an eternity.

After dessert, it had gotten rather late and Margaret had to end fun and games and ask Sidney to talk with Preston. Sidney was glad to help and took Preston aside to talk with him as the others continued the evening. When he was done with the young Pierce, he moved on to the older Pierce.

"Preston is fine," Sidney told Hawkeye as the two sat in the backyard. "Sweet boy. Quiet. I did most the talking but I'd say it went pretty well. Although he hasn't been here very long he's very well adjusted. You all have done well for him. He's fond of all of you, especially you and Margaret."

"Sending for you was Margaret's idea," Hawkeye said abruptly taking a sip from his martini.

"It's no trouble," Sidney assured. "Gives Rita and I a chance to get away. There's a nice resort further up state that we're going to spend a few days at. Now. How are you? Can't imagine this is how you planned to spend your return to civilian life."

"Don't play doctor with me, Sidney."

"Come on, Hawk, for old time sake. Margaret told me you didn't look at the paternity results."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should I?" Hawkeye asked. "It doesn't matter. Whatever it says I don't care. I'm going to be his Dad either way."

"That's fine," Sidney assured. "But wouldn't it be good for your own piece of mind? To know for sure? What are you assuming at this point Hawkeye? That he is or isn't yours?"

"I don't know," Hawkeye said becoming agitated.

Sidney recognized Hawkeye's response from previous times with him and officially put on his doctor's hat. "You're tapping your fingers Hawkeye."

"What?" Hawkeye snapped.

"Your fingers," Sidney repeated.

"What about them? I can't fidget. Look Sidney I came out here for a drink and to have a chat with a friend not some meatball psychiatry."

"No meatballs, promise," Sidney assured. "Let's assume he's yours. It's got to be hard to find out in a note and a boy on your front porch."

"Hard?" Hawkeye snapped. "Hard? You have no idea buddy. I was fine. I was all set to have some alone time with Margaret for the first time since we were married! I had a job in Boston all lined up! I was going to have fun! Enjoy civilian life! Now I have a son. Who lived one hell of life! If that's what you want to call it. A drunken mother, who has an abusive boyfriend! I didn't even know her! We went out a couple times. You know how many women I've slept with? Please, tell me because I sure as hell don't!"

"Ahhh," Sidney said suddenly recognizing the problem. "This isn't really about Preston is it?"

"What?" Hawkeye asked calming down from his rant.

"You're whole world's been turned upside down. You've had your share of fun with women and never thought a thing about it. Suddenly you have to think about it."

"If he's mine, who knows how many other kids I've got out there?" Hawkeye asked frustrated. "I didn't screen dates. What if I've got more kids out there living with abusive mothers? Or fine mothers? I don't know. Who's to say another won't show up on my door step tomorrow? Or next week? Next year? Ten years from now? I've got one kid out there, who's to say I don't have more?"

"I can't."

"Aren't you helpful?" Hawkeye said with a wry smile.

"But you don't have too many options. You can run tests on every child in New England, you can sit on your porch waiting for more kids who may or may not show up, or you can find out if he's yours, accept it and continue to live your life. You've got a pretty good one - lovely wife, cute son," Sidney offered. "And remember Hawkeye. Whatever those results say, whether you look at them or not, they won't change."


	10. Chapter 10

"They seem to be getting on pretty well in there," Sidney said referring to Rita and the elder Pierces as he entering the kitchen, where Margaret was cleaning up.

"Your wife is a very nice woman. Great fun," Margaret complimented as she put away the last of the dishes.

"You're not too bad yourself," Sidney said sitting down. "The men in your life are doing well, by the way."

"Really?" Margaret said with relief as she too sat down.

"Yep. Preston's fine. As I told Hawkeye, he's adjusting very well. He's so young, I honestly don't think that stuff will leave too severe of an impact. Especially with the two of you raising him."

"I'm glad," Margaret replied smiling.

"And in regards to your question about what he should call you. If your fine with it - I'd advice you let him know he can call you Mom. It feels soon for us, as adults, but because he is so young waiting would only be more confusing."

"Okay," Margaret said becoming uncomfortable. "How is Ben?"

"He'll be okay."

"Be okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Sidney assured.

"Please tell me," Margaret begged. "I - I have to know."

"Margaret you know I can't. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"We're not paying you," Margaret reminded.

"In that case…" Sidney said smiling at Margaret's creativity. "He's scared he's populated the state of Maine."

"What?"

"If Preston is his, he doesn't know that he doesn't have other children out there that he doesn't know about," Sidney explained.

"Oh," Margaret said becoming nervous.

"Are you alright Margaret? You've put on quite a front tonight but I can't believe all this is as easy for you as you'd like me to think."

"I'm fine," Margaret said standing up. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Now, come on Margaret are we going to play these games again?" Sidney asked. "You had no problem with my talking with Hawkeye."

"You know as well as I do why that is?"

"It's okay for Hawkeye to need help but not you?"

"I don't need help?"

"Come on, Margaret. A month ago you were Head Nurse and Major. Now you're a wife and mother."

"I was that in Korea too." Margaret said flippantly.

"You were a wife but not like you are now. You have to admit you and Hawkeye didn't have a conventional marriage in Korea."

"It's hard," Margaret admitted. "But not because I don't want it. I do. More than I thought. I just don't know if I can do it. I know how to be a nurse and Major and I'm damn good at both. I could do my job and have a good deal of control over both. I don't have control over this. Especially being a mother. I don't know how to."

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job. Preston is really very fond of you," Sidney assured.

"I'm not worry about Preston-"Margaret began and stopped suddenly.

"You're not?"

"I didn't mean that. I am but- but-"Margaret stammered.

"Are you pregnant?" Sidney asked shocked.

"You can't tell Hawkeye," Margaret said suddenly. "I don't even know. I mean….I don't know."

"Have you thought about finding out?"

"I was going to have a test but then everything….. I didn't have time."

"Margaret, I hate to break this to you but this is a time sensitive matter," Sidney reminded.

"I know. I know," Margaret said sitting down again. "I'm scared. I really scared."

"You should tell Hawkeye."

"I even more scared to do that," Margaret admitted. "With everything that's going on….I don't know if he can handle it. I mean….you were with him in Tokyo, you know how he was. I'm so scared its going to happen again."

"I can't make guarantees Margaret but I think he'll be okay. He's a nut but a tough one. He's not going to crack up that easily."

"It's just so soon. We just got back and now we have Preston. We're going to move to Boston and …" Margaret trailed.

"Life's full of little surprises."

"Yeah," Margaret said leaning back in her chair.

"We better get going back to the party or my wife will let me have it. Sneaking off alone with a beautiful blonde," Sidney said standing up.

"Yeah," Margaret said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, by the way, if its necessary - congratulations."

"Thanks," Margaret said with a weak smile as she followed him out of the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Margaret?" Hawkeye called as he sat next to his sleeping wife and held the sealed paternity results in his hands. "Margaret? Mag-gie"

"What? I'm tired," Margaret said readjusting her pillow.

"I want to know if Preston's mine."

"Okay," Margaret said reluctantly sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"No but I've been worse - I think," Hawkeye replied lightly. "Talking with Sidney I realized that I don't want to know these results because of me - not because of Preston. He'll need to know who his father is."

"No matter what you'll be his father," Margaret reminded kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Does it bother you to know that I may have a son? Or several?" Hawkeye asked messaging Margaret's thigh.

"No," Margaret answered honestly. "I've slept with more men than I'm proud of but for better or worse, if I have a child I'll know it."

"Yeah," Hawkeye said leaning his head back to the headboard.

Sensing he wanted to post-pone the big reveal, Margaret thought she'd test the waters for her own big reveal.

"Before Preston, did you ever think about having children?" Margaret asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sure. Sometimes. I mean kind of ," Hawkeye waffled. "You know, like, when the guys would talk about kids, I'd wonder what it'd be like….sometimes…"

"What did you think?"

"About?"

"About kids?" Margaret said becoming frustrated. "Did you want kids or did you just think about them?"

"I don't know?" Hawkeye replied confused. "You know me Margaret. I was more interested in the process than the results. Hence my problem now."

"You think it's a problem?"

"Margaret? What's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing," Margaret said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's late - or very early. I'm tired."

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you up," Hawkeye replied sincerely. "I couldn't sleep-"

"It's fine. I'm glad you woke me," Margaret insisted. "Do want to look?"

"No."

"Ben," Margaret said giving him a kiss.

"Alright, alright. Here we go," Hawkeye said closing his eyes and opening the envelope.

"Want me to look?" Margaret offered as Hawkeye sat without moving for several minutes.

"No, I'll do it," Hawkeye said looking at the piece of paper. "He's a Pierce."


	12. Chapter 12

Things were quiet for the next couple days at the Pierce house, as everyone tried to adjust. Hawkeye and Margaret finally found time to talk about Boston and arranged to leave on Monday to start making arrangements. So for their last official days in Crabapple Cove the Pierce men went camping and Margaret finally received her much expected and much dreaded news.

Therefore, for their first day in Boston both Hawkeye and Margaret found themselves at Boston General. Hawkeye in order to have a look at his new place of employ and Margaret to met with an obstetrician (although Hawkeye didn't know that).

"I'll be…" a very familiar Bostonian accent said from behind.

"Charles!" Hawkeye said unexpectedly please to see his old Swampmate.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hold on to what's left of your hair Charles but I work here," Hawkeye said with his old catty grin.

"You're not serious," Charles said mustering as much disappointment as he could.

"Old friend of mine - maybe you heard of him - Joe Kennedy - well he thought I'd be a good addition," Hawkeye informed him happily.

"Kennedy," Charles repeated without fake disappointment.

"You've heard of him?"

"What happened to making Crabapple Cove say 'ah'?"

"Plans changed," Hawkeye said becoming less jovial. "I've got some time to kill before my next meeting. Is there somewhere to eat here?"

"Well, that's all relative," Charles said making a face. "Although after Korea, even _I_ have earned some appreciation for the hospital food here."

"Oh, Charles," Hawkeye said grinning. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but…I've missed you."

"Of course you did," Charles replied. "Follow me, we can get lunch."

"So how does it feel to be back in Boston?" Hawkeye asked once they had gotten their food.

"Wonderful."

"Everything you hoped for then?" Hawkeye asked sensing something under the surface.

"Yeah…I don't know. I tried to block out everything that happened as it did but I couldn't. I find part of myself trapped in Korea," Charles explained, glad to have someone to talk to who understood. "I still have the nightmares. I find myself waking up in a cold sweat."

"I think we all do."

"How's Margaret?" Charles asked eager to change the subject.

"She's good. I have son," Hawkeye said trying his best to slip it under the radar.

"What?!" Charles exclaimed.

"Preston, he's three."

"I'll be. I'm speechless."

"Now I figure out how to do it," Hawkeye said throwing his hands in the air.

"Your name M'am?" the receptionist in the doctor's office asked.

"Maj- Margaret Hou-Pierce. Margaret Pierce," Margaret said taking a deep breath.

"You can have a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Margaret said taking Preston's hand and taking a seat.

Margaret hadn't wanted to bring Preston along with her to her doctor's appointment but was glad to see he wasn't the only child in the office. They hadn't been in Boston long but Margaret definitely noticed the difference between being in a small Maine town and big city Boston. Changes in herself and the country were far more noticeable in Boston and she felt like a fish out of water.

"He's so cute," a very pregnant woman next to Margaret complimented. "He looks just like you."

Margaret was startled by the start of conversation and equally as taken back by the comment. She opened her mouth to protest but decided against it.

"Thank you."

"What's his name?"

"Preston,"

"That's such a unique name. I'm naming mine John," the woman said patting her stomach.

"That's a nice name." Margaret said smiling uncomfortably.

"This is my first. How many kids do you have?"

"None- one…two," Margaret replied exasperated. "I'm having a baby now and of course Preston."

"I'll admit I'm very nervous about the delivery. You've done it before. Is it very painful?"

"Um….um….I ….yes," Margaret replied becoming frustrated.

"Mrs. Pierce," a nurse called.

"That's me. Come on Preston," Margaret said lifting the boy. "I'll see if a nurse will watch you while I see the doctor."

"Hawkeye?!" a voice called from behind.

"Trapper!" Hawkeye exclaimed standing up and shaking his old friend's hand.

"Anyone sitting here?" Trapper asked setting down his tray.

"Help yourself."

"What are you doing here Hawk?"

"I'm going to be working here. Split time between the new clinic and surgery," Hawkeye explained.

"That's great! Who'd of thought, two 4077 alumn working at the same hospital."

"Three," Hawkeye corrected. "Charles this is Trapper John McIntyre, Trapper this is Charles _Emerson _Winchester _III_. A fellow 4077 survivor."

"Wow! Really!" Trapper said sitting down. "Nice to meet you."

"The same. I've heard many stories about the infamous Trapper John."

"Infamous heh? You must have met ol'Hotlips Houlihan. How'd you end up in Korea?"

"I lost a bet."

"Funny chap," Trapper said to Hawkeye.

"He was in Korea two years. Replaced Frank," Hawkeye explained.

"Ferret face?!" Trapper exclaimed shocked. "He finally got discharged!"

"Not quite. He lost his mind when Margaret married this idiot Lt. General. Then he got promoted."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish."

"Whoa! And Hotlips got married?"

"She did in deed," Charles said with a smirk. "Sadly her marriage to Lt. Colonel Penobscott did not last."

"So you know Margaret too?"

"Of course."

"She still causing trouble. Man she and Frank tried everything to get Hawk and I in the stockades."

"She gave up that pasttime," Hawkeye assured.

"Really? You two made nice eh?"

"You could said that," Charles said suppressing a grin as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Margaret and I are married, Trap."

"What!"

"We were able to find common ground."

"You're a military husband?!"

"No. Margaret resigned her post. For the time being she's….she's well a stay at home mom really. I have a son Preston."

"I don't believe this," Trapper said feeling like he'd entered an alternative universe.

"He's not Margaret's. I mean she's going to adopt him but he's three," Hawkeye explained.

"Man what else changed."

"Everything."

"Klinger stopped wearing dresses and stayed in Korea," Charles offered.

"You're kidding?"

"Not so much," Charles assured.

"Radar went home and Klinger replaced him as company clerk. Colonel Sherman Potter filled Henry's spot," Hawkeye said quickly going through the changes. "Your replacement, BJ Hunnicutt is really the tops."

"The tops," Charles chuckled.

"Don't start," Hawkeye warned.

"What?" Trapper asked eager to be included.

"Nothing," Hawkeye replied.

"Oh, come on, Hawk. Don't you want to tell your good friend here about how you stood on the table in the Mess, shorts down, singing 'You're the Tops'?" Charles asked feigning innocence.

"No Charles, not really."

"What's that about?" Trapper asked.

"Our good old bunkmate. Planned the perfect prank. Had this guy so out of his mind that he went off on innocent bystanders and slept outside surrounded by barbed wire," Charles recalled laughing.

"Your kidding!"

"Okay, you laugh but I happen to recall BJ convincing you one week that you had wasted away to nothingness, the next that you'd blew up like a balloon, and the following that you'd become as tall as a giant!" Hawkeye reminded laughing.

"Haha," Charles said dryly as he recalled his own experience as BJ's victim. "Well, Hawkeye, I appall myself by saying that it is very nice to see you and even worse I hope we can do it again soon. I would very much like to see Margaret."

"Sounds good, Charles. We can all go….bowling," Hawkeye said recalling their triumph against the 8063rd.

"With Margaret, baseball is certainly out of the question, isn't it," Charles said going on with the banter. "Nice to meet you Trapper."

"Yeah, same here," Trapper replied awkwardly as he felt like stranger with his old friend.

"Man, Trap you should have seen him when he first arrived at the MASH," Hawkeye said once Charles was gone. "I absolutely never imagined that we'd be making plans to get together."

"Yeah. Seems like things weren't so bad after all."

"I don't know if I'd go that far but some good things did manage to come out of Korea. You've really got to see Margaret. She's…..she's amazing. Different from when you were there. Although so am I, I guess," Hawkeye added reflectively.

"Wow," Trapper replied shaking his head and deciding to look to the future instead of the past. "Where are you two living?"

"The Plaza."

"What?"

"We just got in yesterday. I don't officially start working for a little over a week so we're going to start looking for…you know….a house."

"Really!" Trapper exclaimed relieved to finally be apart of the conversation. "I have the answer."

"I didn't know I asked a question but shoot."

"Louise and I just moved into a new sub outside of the city. Great new neighborhood. Perfect for families. New schools, new park, new shopping center. These things are going like hot cakes but there are still a couple houses left on my block."

"Really?" Hawkeye replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Trapper said eagerly. "Look, I'm friends with the contractor - Jim - I'll get you his number. You and Margaret can go check it out."


	13. Chapter 13

****

Sorry for the long delay but life is keeping me busy. Hopefully my next update will be sooner.

"What are you doing in there?" Margaret asked as she banged on the bathroom door late that night.

"Shhh, you'll wake up Preston," Hawkeye said from the bathroom.

"You've been in there forever," Margaret said through gritted teeth. "I'm tired, I want to get ready for bed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hawkeye said cracking open the door and peeking his head out.

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked becoming curious.

"I'll show you," Hawkeye said opening the door and revealing lit candles, scattered rose petals and a prepared bubble bath.

"Oh, Ben,' Margaret smiled and gave him a kiss. "This is nice."

"I know this wasn't our plan for what life would be like after the war. It certainly wasn't mine, although it's been all about me. And you've been amazing," Hawkeye said running his hand through Margaret's hair. "So I want to do something for you. It's not big but -"

"It's perfect," Margaret insisted giving him another kiss.

"How was your day?" Hawkeye asked once he and Margaret both got settled in the tub.

"Fine," Margaret replied becoming tense.

"What did you _do_?" Hawkeye prompted.

"Preston and I went around town. Shopping, out to lunch, the park. I was going to look up my friend Charlotte - you know my 'Uncle' Bob's daughter. But ran out of time. I haven't seen her in so long," Margaret said reclining against Hawkeye body.

"I saw an old friend of ours today," Hawkeye said taking advantage of the transition. "Charles and…Trapper."

"Trapper McIntyre?"

"The one and only."

"How is he?" Margaret asked surprised.

"Good. He claims to have found the perfect house for us."

"For us?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye replied. "He and the family moved to this new sub outside of the city. Said there are a couple of houses still available. I thought we could give it a look if you wanted."

"A house!" Margaret exclaimed turning to face him. "Of course I want to look."

"Well that's….great," Hawkeye replied, Margaret's enthusiastic response, causing hom to become unexpectedly uncertain t .

"Will you behave," Margaret threatened, hitting him after Jim stepped out of the room.

Hawkeye and Margaret arranged to meet with Jim the next afternoon. Joyce had a sister, Ann, who lived in Boston and was willing to Preston, so they were able to go on their own.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"I don't trust this guy," Hawkeye said walking around and inspecting the room. "He's …."

"- a salesman," Margaret finished. "Anyway you said Trapper liked him."

"What does Trapper know?"

"What is the matter with you?" Margaret asked annoyed.

"Do you notice all the rules he keeps talking about? What's worse is he thinks it's a good thing!" Hawkeye cried.

"Lower your voice," Margaret said through gritted teeth.

"I just left the stupid rules and regulations of the army, I don't want the stupid rules and regulations of suburbia."

"So what do you want? To stay at your father's? Or the Plaza?"

"The Plaza is nice," Hawkeye said calming down.

"You realize we have one room at the Plaza. One bed. And Preston - remember him - sleeps in that bed with us," Margaret said moving closer to Hawkeye. "And there are certain things we just can't do with one bed. Get my drift?"

"Loud and clear. You know you're really hot when you're angry," Hawkeye said giving her a kiss. "I'm sure Ann would watch Preston long enough for-"

"Let's just say that if you behave yourself while we're here, I'm sure to be much more willing," Margaret teased brushing her lips across his.

"I'm apologize for the delay," Jim said as he entered the room.

"No problem," Hawkeye replied putting on the best smile he could.

"You see, I already had an appointment set up with another couple," Jim explained. "They're coming in from California if you can believe. That's how great we are here they come from all over."

"Really?" Margaret asked surprised.

"Nah," Jim said laughing. "Unfortunately the wife's father is sick and they're relocating to be close."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah. But you know what? The fellow's a vet and a doc -"

"What?" Hawkeye asked becoming interested. "Did you say a doctor from California?"

"Yeah."

"Margaret did you hear that?" Hawkeye asked perking up.

"Don't -"

"Here they are," Jim said as he watched a taxi pull in to the driveway.

"It's him!" Hawkeye cried rushing towards the door. "I'd recognize that cheesy mustache anywhere! Beej!"

"Hawk!" BJ cried giving his old friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? You?" Hawkeye asked as they began to talk over each other.

"They're like schoolgirls," Margaret said walking over to Peg. "I'm Margaret."

"I gathered," Peg said smiling. "BJ talks about you two all the time, I feel like I already know you."

"So do I. BJ always spoke of you and Erin," Margaret replied pleased to finally meet Peg. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Oh, thank you," Peg said her mood sobering. "It's unexpected but it helps to be close to my family."

"I can only imagine."

"My brother told us about this place. He said some really great things about it but BJ is still apprehensive about the move."

"So is Ben. He's not fond about moving to suburbia. He's afraid of becoming the man in the gray flannel suit," Margaret confided. "Although if you and BJ move here I'm sure he'll be more opened to it."

"I'm sure Beej will too," Peg replied brightening.

"Um boys," Margaret called. "I don't mean to interrupt your reunion but we do have some business to take care of…. the houses."

"Right, right," Hawkeye said not paying much attention. "You two can look at them."

"Yeah," BJ seconded. "If you like it Peg, we'll get it."


	14. Chapter 14

The women liked the homes and the men bought them. Hawkeye had even made a deal with Jim to let him and Margaret move in early, so they wouldn't have to stay at the Plaza. It was more of a symbolic improvement than a literal one since they didn't have any furniture but Hawkeye wanted to give Margaret a home as soon as possible. While Margaret was happy to have her own home it only added to the list of things she needed to take care of. Now she needed to furnish a house, something she had - along with everything else in her life of late- never done before. So for the interim, Margaret bought just enough furniture to keep everyone comfortable.

In the meantime, Hawkeye, Margaret, Daniel and Joyce prepared for the wedding of the year.

"How do I look?" Margaret asked as she stood in front of Hawkeye in a short cream dress with a black laced middle.

"You look too good to be going to this wedding. Guests aren't suppose to out shine the bride," Hawkeye said pulling Margaret closely too him and nibbling on her neck.

"Stop. Unfortunately for you flattery will get you nowhere right now," Margaret said pulling back. "I've worked all morning getting ready for this wedding. I want to look nice. Its Jack Kennedy's wedding."

"Jack will understand. Believe me," Hawkeye said pulling her back to him.

"No," Margaret said standing her ground. "Later, I promise. Your Dad and Joyce are going to watch Preston and we can finally have our much anticipated alone time."

"Right," Hawkeye replied giving up.

"You look mighty handsome," Margaret complimented as she fixed his tie.

"Don't try to distract me with flattery, it's not working."

"Fine. Why don't you take Preston over to Trapper's and I'll finish getting ready here."

"Okay but I thought you were going to with us."

"I've decided I can't," Margaret said becoming embarrassed. "I've been with him everyday for a month."

"And?"

"And I think I'm going to suffer from separation anxiety," Margaret replied taking a deep breath. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hawkeye apologized through fits of laughter. "It's cute. Really cute."

"Just go. I'll be ready when you get back."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Margaret said to Joyce as the two sat at a reception table waiting for the men to return with drinks.

"It certainly was. Jackie is a beautiful girl. But Margaret, I didn't want to say anything at the house and I don't want to damper the party but are you going to -"

"I'm going to tell him tonight or this weekend by the latest," Margaret assured.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to steal my wife for this dance," Hawkeye said taking Margaret's hand and leading her on the dance floor. "Enjoying yourself?"

"More every moment," Margaret said resting her head on his shoulder.

"How's your separation anxiety coming along?" Hawkeye asked with delight.

"You had to spoil the moment?"

"I'm sorry," Hawkeye apologized sincerely. "Really. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I called and checked on him."

"I was there, remember?"

"Yeah, well I called him again…a couple times."

"Margaret," Hawkeye said shaking his head with laughter. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's your fault," Margaret reminded exasperated. "Let's sit out this one."

"You're not mad are you?" Hawkeye asked genuinely concerned.

"No I'm not mad. I'm dizzy."

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce," a voice called from behind.

"Eunie," Hawkeye said walking over and hugging his old friend.

"Oh no you don't," Eunice said playfully slugging him in the arm. "Why is it ten o'clock and I'm having to walk around this party to find you?"

"I have no excuses."

"I know you don't. This man has no manners," Eunice said to Margaret. "I'm Eunice Kennedy Shriver."

"Margaret Pierce," Margaret said feeling a bit awkward.

"I'd heard rumors I'd been replaced."

"Replaced?"

"You didn't tell her about me?" Eunice asked appalled.

"Margaret, I don't know how to tell you this but you're not my first Irish Catholic wife," Hawkeye said with exaggerated theatrics.

"Pardon?" Margaret asked confused.

"You see Eunice wouldn't play doctor with me unless we played house first."

"I see," Margaret said smiling.

"I also hear you have a son?"

"I do. Preston."

"I want to meet him. You have to bring him - and Margaret - around for an afternoon. We haven't played football in years."

"You play football?" Margaret asked surprised.

"No," Hawkeye said shaking his head. "She just likes to tackle me."

"You're just a poor loser."

"Am not. I excel at loosing. I lose all the time," Hawkeye joked. "Looks like someone is looking for you now, Mrs. Shriver."

"Yikes, I'd better go see him. It was so nice to meet you Margaret, we'll have to talk more next time," Eunice said rushing off. "Bye Hawk."

"Ow," Hawkeye cried after Margaret elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"You were flirting with her!"

"It was Eunice!" Hawkeye protested. "She's like my sister!"

"I don't care."

"Margaret? What's the matter with you?" Hawkeye asked taken aback by Margaret sudden attitude change.

"I want to go."

"Fine. I'll find Dad and let him know."

"Ben?" Margaret called as she rolled over to face him. "Oh, Ben wake up."

Their car ride to the Plaza had been a quiet one and once they got there, they went straight to bed. Hawkeye didn't know what had come over Margaret and didn't get anywhere by asking questions. Margaret was frustrated. She had hoped for a romantic evening to finally tell Hawkeye she was pregnant but her hormones had other plans.

"Ben," Margaret said again prepared to hit him but had second thoughts.

It was early enough she could still salvage the evening. Getting out of bed Margaret walked over to her bag and pulled out the rose red neglige she had planned to wear a month ago. She went bathroom brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and put on makeup. Then she slid back in to bed and began to nibble on his ear and trailing kisses to his lips and then down his neck.

"Ben," Margaret purred seductively as she gently blew in to his ear. "Ben. Captain."

"Margaret?" Hawkeye asked returning her kisses.

Margaret bit her tongue and ignored the urge to ask him who else it would be.

"I wanted to make up for earlier," Margaret explained as she straddling him as she continued to shower him with kisses.

"Where this come from?" Hawkeye asked beginning to wake up as he messaged Margaret's waist and felt the smooth silk.

"I bought it for you. Like it?"

"I think I'll like it better when it's over there."

"What are you thinking about?" Hawkeye asked Margaret as they laid together in bed.

"There is something I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner but …..everything has been so busy."

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Margaret assured. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" Hawkeye exclaimed shooting up and knocking Margaret out of his arms.

"I'm pregnant," Margaret repeated moving away from Hawkeye.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Margaret said taking a deep breath.

"How did this happen?"

"You're the doctor."

"I don't believe this," Hawkeye said standing up and pacing around the room. "You're really sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Margaret repeated, any positive feelings she had about the evening fading.

"When did this happen?"

"Korea. Before you left for Tokyo…. I think," Margaret said racing her hand across her abdomen.

"That was months ago!"

"Two months ago."

"I don't believe this."

"Neither do I."


	15. Chapter 15

Margaret decided they should go home early the next morning instead of waiting until the evening. The night before she had been hurt by Hawkeye's unenthusiastic reception to her news but by the morning she was angry. She didn't know how Hawkeye could be such a jerk and she refused to speak to him.

Hawkeye's shock over Margaret's news clouded his vision and it took him a while to see how upset Margaret was. Once he did notice he tried to talk to her but every time he was cut short or ignored. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Preston so he waited until Preston was in bed and Margaret was cleaning the kitchen before he tried to talk to her.

"Margaret will you stop slamming everything? You'll wake Preston."

"You have some nerve!" Margaret cried angrily. 

"Margaret-"

"Don't Margaret me, Buster. I'm not interested," Margaret declared slamming down a plate.

"Let's talk."

"Talk? Now you want to talk? I told you I was pregnant! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? And what do you have to say about it? Am I sure! No the morning sickness, exhaustion, emotional instability and medical tests are all wrong."

"I was wrong. I was surprised. I -" Hawkeye tried to explain.

"I told you I was pregnant in Korea and you used words like 'wonderful' and 'miracle'! I tell you I'm pregnant with our child - OUR baby and you don't even ask me how I am," Margaret yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you think that maybe that was the problem? In Korea you thought you were having another man's child. It didn't have anything to do with me. This has _everything _to do with me. I just got a three year old son I didn't expect and now-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Margaret interrupted closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Margaret sit down," Hawkeye said concerned.

"No."

"Stop being stubborn. Sit down," Hawkeye ordered taking the unusual role as dominate figure. Amazingly it worked because Margaret sat down. "Are you okay?"

"No," Margaret said crying. "I'm pregnant. My entire world is changing and….and I'm scared."

"Margaret-"

"I wanted - no I needed you to be happy about this. I needed you to at least say something about it," Margaret said standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"You really screwed up," Trapper announced pouring a round of gin from the still as they sat in the Pierce garage.

"Yeah, I agree with him," BJ seconded accepting the glass.

"Well, thanks for that revelation," Hawkeye replied sarcastically.

"I mean really Hawk, what were you thinking?" BJ asked. "That right there is the one moment you just don't blow."

"I can't believe she didn't punch you," Trapper said. "I really don't think I can get use to this new Hotl-Margaret."

"You missed it when she slugged him. They'd just got back from a little Korean adventure. He was standing on the table talking about how glad he was to be back and wham," BJ recalled slamming his hands together.

"She didn't slug me," Hawkeye corrected. "She slapped me. Hard. But I kind of have real problems here. You both have been married a long time, you know Margaret, what do I do?"

"I don't know. I was happy when my wife told me she was pregnant," Trapper said.

"Why weren't you happy? It's not like you don't already have a kid."

"That's it! I'm trying to figure out what to with Preston," Hawkeye explained. "It's not that I'm not happy. I'm overwhelmed. I never expected for Margaret to say she was pregnant."

"You didn't notice any signs?" Trapper asked.

"No," Hawkeye replied semi-embarrassed. "I didn't know I was suppose to."

"And you call yourself a doctor!" BJ cried with mock horrification.

"Will you be serious?"

"What you need to do is beg."

"Grovel," Trapper corrected.

"Crying couldn't hurt," BJ added.

"Yeah, I'd cry if I were you."

"That's it? crying?" Hawkeye asked in disbelief.

Trapper and BJ looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yep."

"That'll work?"

"Hell no!" both men cried simultaneously.

"You just said-"

"We said that is what you need to do, not that it would work," BJ corrected.

"What you need to do is catch her on a good mood swing. Now this is really a science that just can't be taught. Having experienced it three times I'm still not an expert. It's like a minefield, with snipers. You need to talk to Margaret when she's either happy or sad - and sad is risky - for that matter so is happy but it's your best bet. Now then you beg for forgiveness and understanding. This is the minefield because one wrong word and you're a goner. The snipers come in because you could be saying and doing all the right things but it could all go kaput in an instant," Trapper explained.

"That sounds about right," BJ confirmed.

"What are my odds with that strategy?"

"I'm going to be honest with you Hawk - not good."

"Yep. You're screwed," BJ said holding up his glass for a toast. "Godspeed."

Hawkeye didn't know if giving Margaret time would hurt or help his case but he wanted to give himself some time to study the minefield he was going to enter. He thought about talking to her when Preston was around since she was usual happy around him or at least not angry but he didn't think it was a good idea to hide behind his child. Since talking to her at night hadn't worked the last time he decided to try the morning in his next attempt. The early morning.

It was a risky plan. She could be angry that she woke him or too tired to notice and he was hoping for the latter.

"Margaret?" Hawkeye called gently brushing hair out of her face. "Margaret?"

"What?" Margaret asked groggily.

"Could we talk?"

"No."

"Please," Hawkeye begged. "I really want to talk with you."

"What time is it?" Margaret asked sitting up.

"It's early. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Hawkeye apologized.

"I don't want to do this right now."

"Margaret, I was a jerk but I didn't mean to be. It's just that …." Hawkeye trailed as he thought of BJ and Trapper's warning of not making the situation about him. "I'm happy about this."

"You woke me up to lie to me?" Margaret asked glaring at him.

"I'm not lying," Hawkeye insisted.

"Really? So you if you had a choice. You could go back in time or something and could decide if I got pregnant or not. What would you choice?"

Hawkeye recognized this landmine. "Of course I'd want you to be pregnant."

"Liar!" Margaret cried. "I don't even know if I'd want to pregnant. Or if I even want to be pregnant now."

"You don't want the baby?"

"It's not that I don't want it," Margaret corrected tears forming in her eyes. "I do….I think. I don't know. I haven't had time to think about it much. When I do - think about it - I - I - I don't know."

"It's okay," Hawkeye said running his hand threw her hair, brushing away her tears and feeling like a complete ass for being so selfish.

"It's not okay," Margaret protested. "I look at Preston and I love him but when I think about this baby I feel …numb. I can't believe it. How can I be pregnant? I don't feel pregnant. I feel sick but not like I'm having a baby. What does that mean? How can I not feel anything?"

"You're not very far along. It's not like you can feel it or see it."

"What if I never feel anything? What if I don't ever feel anything for our baby?"

"That's not going to happen," Hawkeye replied finally feeling confident about something. "Margaret you're going to be an amazing mother. I have no doubt about that. Not for second. You shouldn't either. You're so wonderful with Preston - the best he could ever have and I could ever hope to give him, and he isn't even your son. This baby," Hawkeye said taking her hand and his and placing it on her stomach. "Our baby is just as lucky. There is no one else in the world I'd rather have a family with Margaret. I am happy about this baby. I'm happy you're my wife and I'm happy that my wife is going to give me the most amazing gift in the world. Okay?"

"Yeah," Margaret replied quietly.

"I love you," Hawkeye said gently kissing Margaret.

"I love you too."


End file.
